Daphne and Velma in the Ants' Attack
by Jackdude3006
Summary: This story was not written by me, but i got the rights from the website monstersandangles to publish it here. I take every precation before i act. (...) Daphne and Velma get attacked by ants and an insane madman. Rated NC-17 (so its basically M). Enjoy if you like.
1. Chapter 1

**This story came from a website named monstersandangles. This is a post by Doctor_Dweeb. Its a post from 2010. And i got the rights from the website to publish to fanfiction. So here is ch** **1. I believe this will be one of the longest chapters. i hope so anyway.**

Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley were sitting in the dimly lit restaurant each with a glass of wine looking forward to a nice dinner and a quiet evening. It had been several weeks since the Mystery, Inc. gang had gotten back together on Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake. Fred had flown out early that morning to get some new camera gear to replace the one lost at Moonscar Island and would be back in two days. After dropping Fred off at the airport the girls dropped Shaggy and Scooby off at a food festival 40 miles away from the city where the girls were staying. They would pick them up at the motel they were staying when they went to pick up Fred at the airport.

"I still can't believe Fred wanted to fly all the way to the manufacturer to get the gear especially since they ship it." Velma said.

"Remember there's the big game going on there tomorrow night." Daphne replied.

"I know, but he hates that team. It's his team's archrival." Velma said puzzled.

"Yes, but who are they playing?" Daphne said chuckling.

"Oh!" Velma said realizing Fred's team was there playing as the two of them started chuckling. "Freddie, I hope you have more sense than to go to your archrival's stadium wearing your team's colors and rooting for them."

"I'm certain he'll come back with some bruises and maybe a black eye." Daphne said still chuckling. "I still can't believe he thinks I don't know why he wanted to go. I'm an investigative reporter after all."

The waiter had already taken their dinner orders and then their sommelier made his recommendations. This wasn't just some restaurant, it was a highly rated restaurant noted for their Mediterranean cuisine. Both of them were looking forward to trying the food and the wine from their excellent wine list. So far they were immensely enjoying the wine the sommelier had recommended and were looking forward to seeing how it complimented their meals.

"I'm glad Shaggy and Scooby are at the food festival." Velma said. "It would be a waste of money to bring those two chow hounds to a place like this."

"Yes, they wouldn't savor the food like us. They'd just swallow it all in one bite. Besides, it finally gives us a chance to have a 'girls' night out'." Daphne said. "Of course I'm still worried we'll get a phone call from the food festival telling us to come get them since they ate everything. Hence why my cell phone is turned off."

"Mine too." Velma said as the two of them started to giggle.

They both finally stopped giggling after a few moments and took a sip from their glasses then Velma felt it, Daphne's bare right foot against her left leg caressing it. Velma let out a soft moan as she felt Daphne's foot continuing to caress her leg.

"Guess that answers that question." Velma thought as she leaned forward towards Daphne, who also leaned forwards towards Velma, and said in a soft voice so others couldn't hear, "Oh Daphne, I've missed this."

"So have I." Daphne responded in a soft voice.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Velma asked.

"If it involves you and me in bed together tonight then I am." Was Daphne's response.

Velma thought back to when they were in high school. She always heard rumors and innuendo that people though she was a lesbian or bisexual but she wasn't. Velma had always been straight but most guys weren't interested in the nerdy bookworm girl so there was the gossip about her sexuality. Of course there was Daphne who all the guys were after and there was no question about her being straight. Then there was that night when Velma was sixteen and Daphne was seventeen and she was doing a sleepover at Daphne's parents' house, actually mansion, that Velma got the surprise of her life. She discovered that Daphne was bisexual when Daphne seduced her that night. It turned out that Daphne had always had a crush on Velma but knew that Velma was straight.

Daphne had experienced several lesbian relations over the few years before that when she had realized she was bisexual. It was something that she kept hidden since Daphne knew her parents wouldn't approve and she didn't want to risk being cut off from their money. The girls and women she had lesbian relations with she made certain they weren't anyone from school or knew who she and her parents were. Didn't want to risk being blackmailed but that night she had decided to let Velma know how she truly felt about her and managed to seduce her.

It had been so confusing to Velma when Daphne had seduce her and started fondling her that by the time she realized what was happening they were both nude and Velma found out how much she enjoyed it. After all, Velma had been a good girl who didn't play with herself and was still a virgin. After that night it all changed as Velma discovered how enjoyable sex was especially with a female. Velma still was interested in guys and didn't want to have sex with a man until she found "the one" but with Daphne it was different. There was no attraction to other women for Velma, it was only Daphne that she had romantic feelings for and they carried on their illicit lesbian relationship throughout high school.

After graduating high school, Velma graduated a year early because of her brains, the two of them went off to different colleges. With her parents' money Daphne had gone off to an Ivy League school while Velma received a full scholarship to a prestigious state school. Every time they came home for Christmas and summer breaks they got back together with the last time being the Christmas break for their senior year. That had been over two years ago and since bringing back Mystery, Inc. they had not engaged in their lesbian relationship. Velma had thought maybe Daphne was no longer interested but they had yet to have any time to be together by themselves until tonight.

Daphne was so happy to find out Velma was still interested. She had been yearning for the feel of Velma's soft skin against hers for these last two years and had always wanted to try and visit her but she knew with Fred in tow that her and Velma wouldn't be able to get together and it would be torture to see Velma without having a chance to have sex with her so why torment herself like that. There had been other women but they were just flings to Daphne, it was Velma she wanted. Now that she discovered Velma was still interested sometime down the road she'd need to take it to the next step. Have Velma join her and Fred in a threesome but that would have to wait. Daphne wanted to make certain Velma wouldn't freak out. She prayed that Velma wouldn't because she wanted to experience her two lovers together at once. As for tonight it would be a night of passionate lesbian love once they were finished with dinner and back at the hotel.

The two of them enjoyed their dinner and desert slowly eating them savoring the anticipation of their lovemaking tonight. As they ate both of them ran their shoeless feet along each other's leg. When they finally finished Daphne paid for dinner leaving a tip for the waiter then they went to the sommelier thanking him for his excellent wine suggestion and Daphne tipped him as well. After that the two of them headed outside to walk back to the hotel a few blocks away. In the well lit street the two of them were now well visible.

The twenty-four year old Daphne was stunning as usual. Her 5'7", 115 lbs body was perfectly shaped and with her red hair that came down past her shoulders and those blue eyes made her the beauty that she was. She was wearing a purple skirt and blouse suit with a green shirt and purple shoes which made her look quite lovely.

Velma was a beauty in her own way. The twenty-three year old stood 5'4" and weighed 105 lbs, had short brunette hair, and her brown eyes were hidden behind her glasses. As usual she had on a turtle neck long-sleeved orange shirt, short reddish brown skirt, orange low cut socks, and reddish brown Mary Jane shoes. Unlike normal it wasn't the baggy orange sweater she was wearing but a form fitting shirt. People didn't normally realize how nicely endowed she was because of the baggy sweaters she normally wore. This shirt though, her breast size was clearly visible and had given Daphne a good indication that Velma was still interested.

As they were walking down the street an old man was coming the other way. He was the stereotyped crazy looking old man they always seemed to run into; bent over, crazy looking eyes, and babbling to himself. As they got closer to each other the crazy old man looked up at them and asked Daphne, "Ain't you that woman on TV that goes around looking for monsters?"

"Yes." Daphne replied with some hesitation.

"Well if you want to see some monsters you should go to the old industrial plant outside of town. Been abandoned for decades but there's a monster out there. Seen it myself. Yep, I have. Looks like some sort of giant bug. Only comes out at night. You should go see for yourself."

"Okay. Thank you. I guess we'll go do that." Daphne said as the old man walked continuing to mumble to himself.

"I think the monsters only comes out when he's drank too much." Velma said. "Did you smell the alcohol on him?"

"Yes I did." Daphne replied. "We passed that plant on the way into town. It's not that far away. Maybe we should go take a quick look."

"Daphne, we have other plans." Velma pleaded with her. "Besides, since we lost the main camera at Moonscar Island all we have are the small camcorders."

"Velma, do you know what it'll mean for the show if we find a real monster? We lost our proof of the zombies when I dropped the camera into the quicksand." Daphne said with a hint of excitement.

"We can check it out when the guys get back Daphne. Let's go back to the hotel. Will you do it for a Daphne snack?" Velma pleaded pointing down at her pussy.

"Oh come on Velma, it'll take less than an hour. We'll just run out there and take a look. If it does look promising we'll go investigate when the guys get back. I'll give you a Velma snack back at the hotel if we go." Daphne said pointing at her own pussy.

"You'd give me that snack even if we don't go." Velma said as she turned and looked into Daphne's pleading eyes. "All right, but you'll owe me tonight. Do you think we're safe to drive though?"

"We should be. Neither of us even had two glasses of wine." Daphne relied.

Then they saw the police car in a parking lot. The two of them walked up and asked the officer if he had a breathalyzer in his car. He recognized Daphne from her show and they explained to him they needed to check something out but didn't want to drive if they were impaired. Personally Velma hoped they would be so they could go back to the hotel for some fun but it turned out they were both way under the limit. The officer did warn them of the danger of driving even if they were under the limit but said it wasn't illegal. With that Daphne and Velma headed to the Mystery Machine parked in the hotel parking lot and drove off to the site with Daphne driving.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get to the site. As they pulled up to the plant the light of the full moon silhouetted it and caused it to look way too spooky. The plant covered dozen of acres with manufacturing buildings, smokestacks, warehouses, an office building, and other structures associated with industrial sites all in a dilapidated state. The grounds were overgrown with trees, bushes, weeds, vines, and uncut grass. There was graffiti all over the buildings despite the fence that surrounded the grounds. Then again, the fence was badly rusted with vast gaps missing in it and one of the side road gates had fallen open which is how Daphne drove onto the grounds.

"Jinkies Daphne, there is no way we're going to be able to search this in less than an hour. I hope you don't really want to search this all tonight."

"We'll just do a cursory drive through then get out and look around a little bit Velma. I really don't want to spend all night looking. If it looks promising when the guys get back we'll come and do a thorough search."

They drove around for nearly ten minutes with Velma shining the spotlight they kept in the Mystery Machine. There were lots of busted windows, broken doors hanging open or missing, and the grounds and roads overgrown, covered in dirt and trash. Then Velma shined the light onto one of the crossroads on the grounds of the plant.

"Daphne, stop the van and look at this!" Velma said as she leaned out the window for a better look.

"What is it?" Daphne asked as she stopped the Mystery Machine and they both got.  
In the light of the headlights and spotlight Daphne saw what Velma had spotted. There were tire tracks on the road that looked to be heavy trucks and they looked to have been made maybe no more than a month ago.

"Jeepers, looks like the "monster" is going to be another fake to keep people away from someone's illegal activity." Daphne said with a hint of disappointment. "Grab the camcorder Velma, we might as well do some initial shots then we'll come back with the guys. It'll be a good first test for the new camera. Besides, if there is criminal activity going on I'd like to have the guys here and not just the two of us."

"So, are we heading back to the hotel after these shots?" Velma asked excitedly as she thought about finally being able to have sex with Daphne again.

"Yes, I don't see any need to stay any longer." Daphne said as she looked to figure out what she wanted for the background for these shots. Then she looked at Velma and winked. "Besides, I'm rather eager to get back to the hotel."

"Maybe we should go use the hot tub and sauna first?" Velma asked. "I like it when you're all hot and sweaty."

"That sounds like fun especially since they have a coed, male only, and female only saunas. We can go to the female sauna, they let you be nude in the non-coed ones. Of course Velma, your glasses will steam up in there and you won't be able to see a thing."

"I guess I'll just have to "feel" my way around in the sauna." Velma responded with a mischievous giggle.

"I have an idea I know what you want to feel." Daphne responded with a mischievous giggle as well.

With that Daphne pointed where she wanted Velma to stand as they walked to the point which was a bit away from the Mystery Machine. Where they would be standing at the Mystery Machine would be providing illumination from its headlights for them in the background. She pointed out where she was going to stand and how she wanted Velma to pan with the camcorder. Velma had picked up quickly after the gang got back together how to use the camera, how Daphne liked scenes to be shot, and when to pan away from her for background scenes as she continued to talk.

Signaling to Daphne that she was ready and seeing Daphne signal back she was ready too, Velma turned on the camcorder. Once Daphne saw the red light come on she started talking doing an introduction of her and the show, stating where they were at and that they were investigating reports of a monster, and showing the tire tracks they had found on the ground.

"So, taking all of this into account what we have is probably criminal activity going on with the criminals using the reports of a monster to keep people away. We'll be checking with local law enforcement about this and…" Daphne was saying as her voice trailed away and a look of sheer terror came across her face as she shouted in a terrified voice,

"JEEPERS! RUN VELMA, RUN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This took 3 days to get everything finalized, and im aiming to upload it all in one day. So bear with me. This can get complicated. If you see duplicated passages alert me immediately so i can fix. **

Velma didn't even have a chance to look back to see what Daphne had spotted. Daphne lunged forward, grabbed Velma's arm, and dragged Velma with her as she started running towards the Mystery Machine. Velma didn't know what Daphne had just seen but she knew it would be best to run now and ask questions later. As they ran Velma felt a sense of panic slowly gripping her especially not knowing what it was they were running from. Unfortunately Velma only got around a dozen steps. When Daphne had grabbed and pulled her it caused Velma to become off balance and in trying to regain her balance, not drop the camcorder, and run she stumbled and fell dropping the camcorder and losing her glasses.

"My glasses!" Velma shouted as she blindly groped at the ground for them. "I can't see a thing without my glasses!"

"Forget your glasses! We can get your other pair in the Mystery Machine! Get up and run!" Velma heard Daphne shout at her and could feel Daphne grabbing the shoulder of her shirt trying to yank her up so they could run.

Then Velma heard Daphne let out a scream unlike any scream she had ever heard from Daphne before over all the years they had known each other. This was a scream of absolute, stark terror. She continued to scream and Velma felt her let go of her shoulder.

"RUN VELMA! GET HELP!" Daphne screamed.

Velma finally felt her glasses on the ground. She grabbed them, stood up, put them on as she prepared to run towards the Mystery Machine but first she looked back over her shoulder where Daphne's screams were coming from. Then Velma saw what had so terrified Daphne and now understood why she was screaming like she was.

There were several red ants there but these were not your normal ants. These ants were giant ants, easily seven feet long and Daphne was trapped at the waist in the mandibles of one of them. Daphne's back was to the ant, she was lifted a few feet off of the ground, her arms were pinned to her sides by the mandibles, and she was kicking her legs about and thrashing as much as she could in a desperate but useless attempt to break free.

"I've got to do something!" Velma thought in a panic.

If she had ran towards the Mystery Machine she stood a good chance of making it and getting away to get help. Unfortunately there was a part of her that couldn't bring herself to leaving Daphne in a predicament like this and she made the wrong choice of going for her cell phone to call for help. This might not have been a bad choice if the phone was still turned on but they had both forgotten to turn them back on after dinner. Now Velma was madly pounding away at the keys trying to get 911 but couldn't understand why it wouldn't dial. Too late she realized that the cell phone was turned off as one of the ants reached her.

"NNNOOO!" Velma screamed as she looked at the ant's mandibles grabbing for her.

In mere seconds the ant had her in its mandibles. Like Daphne, the ant had Velma's arms pinned at her sides with its mandibles but unlike Daphne she was facing the ant. Just like Daphne though, Velma found herself quickly lifted into the air as she too started to kick and thrash about. Both of their screams now echoed through the abandoned industrial plant as the ants started to carry them towards one of the buildings.

"Velma, these are some sort of robots, right? They're not real ants?" Daphne asked in a panicked voice in-between screams.

"Oh Daphne, I think they are real!" Velma responded as she continued to scream.

Velma could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Being the scientific type she immediately had a good idea what the ants wanted them for, food! It would take Daphne a little longer in her panic before she to realized this just adding to her fear. By the time they entered the building both of them were crying while they continued to scream.

Any hope that these might be elaborate robots quickly faded as the ants took them to an underground tunnel complex. Neither Daphne nor Velma at the time wondered why a long abandoned industrial plant had working lights and power for them especially in an underground tunnel system. There focus was on all the ants, around thirty, and the queen ant surrounded by eggs, larvae, and pupa. The queen ant was nearly three times larger than the other ants.

Daphne and Velma found themselves being carried towards the queen with Daphne taken to one side and Velma the other side. They then both noticed that on either side of the queen appeared to be some sort of rectangular concrete block that appeared to have been part of a foundation system. There were two of them and they stood about three feet tall, eight feet long, and three feet wide. The two concrete blocks were smooth on top and there were steel rods that stuck up around eight inches from the concrete block. All together there were four of these steel rods and they were about two inches from the outer side edges and well over several inches from the top and bottom edges.

As they approached the blocks several ants gathered around each ant carrying them. Some of the ants then grabbed the two women at each ankle and wrist with their mandibles while the ones that were holding their waists suddenly let go. Daphne and Velma then found themselves stretched out as they screamed and cried figuring the ants were about to start eating them. Instead they found themselves placed on top of the concrete blocks with their arms and legs placed against the steel rods. Other ants used their mandibles to bend and twist the steel rods so as to bind the two of them to the concrete blocks. The ants all backed away for the moment revealing Daphne and Velma securely bound to the concrete blocks with their arms stretched and spread out above their heads and their legs spread open.

"Daphne, are you okay?" Velma yelled since neither of them could see the other with the queen between them blocking their view.

"Yes, what about you?" Daphne asked and getting a response that she was then asked, "What are they doing?"

"I don't know." Velma answered.

At that point the ants started moving towards them, their mandibles viciously snapping. Daphne and Velma now figured this was it, the ants had secured them to these blocks to set them up like they were on a buffet table and the ants were getting ready to feast! The two of them again started screaming in horror again as the ants tore into them with their mandibles but instead of tearing their skin away the ants were tearing their clothes. The ants quickly and efficiently cut away all of Daphne's and Velma's clothing leaving them bound to the concrete blocks nude except for Velma who still had her glasses on. Now that they were done with that the ants backed away from them again.

The two women's lovely nude bodies were now fully visible. Daphne's luscious voluptuous boobs with their quarter size areolas and cute little tits were rising and falling with each gasp of breath. If there was any question as to whether or not she was a true redhead was answered by the view of the neatly edged and trimmed patch of red pubic hair on her pubic mound. As for Velma it would have been obvious to anyone looking that her boobs were larger than Daphne's but not by too much. As she struggled against her restraints Velma's magnificent boobs with their silver dollar size areolas and firm pencil eraser size tits were bouncing around. The dark bushy patch of pubic hair was edged to stay within the bikini line.

While the two of them continued to struggle against their restraints the queen ant began to move. In a few moments she was at the base of the concrete block holding Daphne and began moving over it straddling Daphne. Both of the women thought that Daphne was doomed, the ants had prepared both of them for a feast for the queen. That thought quickly passed as the queen continued to move so her abdomen was above Daphne. Both Daphne and Velma, who could now see each other, were looking trying to see what was going on when they saw it, the Queen's ovipositor was sliding out of the end of her abdomen. Both Daphne and Velma saw this and Daphne watched as the queen moved her ovipositor towards Daphne's pussy. Both of the women knew what the queen ant was about to do.

"Oh no, please no. Don't put that in me!" Daphne pleaded with the queen.

The ovipositor was quite long, at least two feet in length and a diameter of nearly five inches plus it was fairly translucent. Desperately Daphne struggled to break free as she watched the ovipositor get closer. Then she felt the tip of it against her pussy lips and started to scream. Daphne's screams went from fear to pain as the queen started to shove her ovipositor into Daphne's pussy.

Velma watched in horror as her best friend and lover was having her pussy violated by the ovipositor. Despite wanting to turn away Velma couldn't, she was transfixed by the view of that large ovipositor being forced into Daphne's pussy and Daphne's belly becoming slightly extended from it. She could see the tears pouring from Daphne's eyes from the pain and her screams of agony echoed through the tunnel system. The queen had gotten a well over six inches into Daphne. By now Daphne wasn't paying attention to anything anymore. Her focus was on the pain and agony she was experiencing but Velma saw what was happening. Through the translucent ovipositor Velma saw eggs coming down it into Daphne and she realized finally what was happening. The queen was using Daphne as a surrogate mother for her eggs. Then another thought hit Velma, she was more than likely next!

Even though she knew she was next Velma still couldn't look away as she watched the eggs travelling down the ovipositor into Daphne's pussy. The eggs looked to be around the size of softballs and Velma watched four eggs travel down into Daphne's pussy. A cold sweat gripped Velma as she waited for her turn.

Daphne was screaming in agony as she felt the ovipositor ram its way into her pussy. Tears were running in a constant stream from her eyes then she felt something different about the ovipositor in her. It almost felt like there was something moving in it and coming out of it into her. Finally Daphne looked down and saw the last two eggs travelling down the ovipositor into her and she realized what was happening!

"Oh no! NO!" Daphne screamed in-between her wails of pain. "DON'T PUT THOSE INSIDE OF ME!"


	3. Chapter 3

**So if you can't already tell, this is a long story. the story had 2 posts and i've taken the liberty to split those posts into sections. Those sections have become the chapters. (this was the longest ch so far. whoops.)**

It was a useless plea as those last two eggs entered into her womb along with the other two. Finished, the ant queen withdrew her ovipositor from Daphne's pussy with a loud slurping noise as it cleared her pussy. Daphne let out a sigh of relief as it left her then she looked down at her belly. There was still a slight swell in her belly from the four ant eggs in her womb.

"NNNNOOOO!" Daphne wailed in horror as she realized she was pregnant with ant eggs!

As Daphne dealt with that horror the ant queen moved over to the base of the concrete block that Velma was bound to. She tried to scream but couldn't find her voice, she was too scared to make any noise as she lay there in a cold sweat. All she could do was tremble in dread as she watched the queen ant straddle her just as she had done to Daphne. As the ovipositor slid out of the queen's abdomen Velma started to whimper and cry.

By now Daphne had realized that Velma was about to be raped. She looked over at her friend and the woman she loved dearly realizing the agony her dear Velma was about to experience. There was nothing Daphne could do but watch the scene that was about to unfold in front of her. She swore Velma was going to hyperventilate as the ovipositor closed in on her. Daphne cringed as she knew the pain that Velma was about to experience but what she didn't realize was how much more painful it would be for Velma. Unlike Daphne who had regularly engaged in sex with Fred and the occasional woman using strap-on dildos or just a regular dildo with a woman or by herself Velma hadn't engaged in sex with anyone since the last time her and Daphne had been together over two years ago. Velma had never had sex with a man yet, she was saving herself for the right man plus she had never bought a dildo. Instead she'd just finger her own pussy. Because of this her pussy was even tighter than Daphne's and it would be that much more painful.

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Velma wailed finally finding her voice as she felt the ovipositor enter her.

She continued to scream in agony while tears started to run from her eyes. Watching this, Daphne started to sob from the pain she had endured and knowing the pain that her dear Velma was experiencing right now. Like Velma, Daphne couldn't turn away from the scene she was watching. It was like driving by a horrible traffic accident on the freeway, you know you shouldn't look and don't want too but you just can't help yourself.

The queen continued to shove her ovipositor into Velma's tight pussy. Deeper and deeper it went in until around half a foot of it had been shoved into her with Velma's belly slightly bulged. Velma was howling in pain as she felt her pussy so roughly violated and stretched like it had never been before. Once the queen had gotten it in as far as she could she started to release her eggs into Velma. Both Velma and Daphne watched in horror as the queen impregnated Velma with four of her eggs.

Velma continued to howl in pain and horror as the queen slowly started to pull out her ovipositor from Velma's pussy. Just like with Daphne's pussy, a loud slurping noise came from Velma's pussy as the ovipositor finally came fully out. There was a slight swelling in Velma's belly from the four eggs that had been implanted in her womb. Velma was still wailing in pain from the violation of her pussy and the horror of being impregnated with giant ant eggs.

The queen ant went back to her position between the two women as they continued to bemoan their predicament. Both Daphne and Velma were now sobbing wondering if there was any possibility of rescue. Of course Fred had equipped the Mystery Machine with LoJack so they could hope that when they didn't pick him up at the airport he'd call the police and they would activate it. This would lead the police right to this location. Unfortunately Fred's return was two days away but, perhaps, Fred would call and if he couldn't get either of them he'd become suspicious and call the hotel. If the hotel staff could confirm they hadn't been around then the police might be called. Of course hoping that Shaggy would call was a lost cause. He and Scooby would be too busy stuffing themselves at the food festival to even consider calling.

"So, did my dear queen impregnate you two bitches?" they heard a familiar voice say.

Looking at where the voice came from Daphne and Velma saw the crazy old man that had told them about this place. Only he wasn't bent over, he was standing up straight and was taking his crazy hair off. It turned out it was a wig and under it was a normal haircut with light brunette hair that had graying sideburns and edges. The messed up teeth he had were fakes as he took them out of his mouth revealing a normal set of teeth. Instead of being some crazy old coot in his late 60s to mid 70s he actually looked to be in his early to mid 50s.

"Ah yes, I see the swelling in your bellies from her eggs. Besides, from the sweat you're covered in and the sobbing it's quite obvious she did. Pardon me, I need to get to my lab and change out of these cruddy clothes into something more appropriate. I would've been here sooner but I had to go dump your van. It's miles away by now sitting in the bottom of a lake." he said as he walked from view.

Any chance they had of the police finding them through the LoJack system was now gone. Both Daphne and Velma were lying there now not only terrified and sore but also totally confused. Why in the world would this man set them up like this? What was the point? Several minutes passed and he walked back out again. This time he had on slacks, dress shoes, a long sleeved collared shirt, tie, and a white lab coat.

"I know, you have all sorts of questions." he said as he walked back in. "First off though, you should feel privileged. You'll be the surrogate mothers to the next breed of queens who will save this planet from humanity. They don't appreciate the planet. Humans have been destroying the Earth for years and it's time to stop them. My queens will create armies of ants to wipe humans out."

"WHAT? But they'll kill you too and with no natural predators they'll cause more damage than humans!" Velma said in a moment of lucidness forgetting what had just happened to her and Daphne.

"No, no, no." the obviously insane scientist said. "I've done modifications on them obviously. Besides making them huge and needing a human womb to breed queens I've also imprinted on them my scent. They and their progeny won't touch me and see me as their father. As for the ants destroying the world I've programmed in an extinction mode. They'll be three generations each lasting about a year and that's it, they'll be sterile race and die out. By that time though, they'll have wiped out humanity.

"Oh, I'll keep a bunch of women around for breeding purposes for the queens and for my own enjoyment. You'll be able to give three breedings then your systems will be spent. You won't be able to handle any more ant eggs. After that you'll be ant food unless I decide to keep you two bitches as part of my slave harem. So, you better be nice to me if you want any chance of surviving. By the way, don't even think of trying to do anything to me. It's programmed into the ants to protect me at all costs and if you happen to kill me my ants will rip you apart."

"How? How did you build all of this by yourself?" Daphne said still softly sobbing but her reporter's curiosity still intact.

"This part of the plant was well mothballed so it didn't require all that much work to get it up and running. The work that was required I got a bunch of illegals to do and when it was done they became the ants first victims. After all, who cares about a bunch of damn illegals anyway? Their families sure in hell won't go to the police. They'll be too scared of being deported."

"You're mad." Daphne muttered.

"That's not endearing yourself to me. You better be nicer if you want to stay alive." he said chuckling. "I was just going to grab a couple of women off of the street to use as breeders but then I found out you were in town. I figure with all the plans you've foiled it would be ironic justice that you be the first ones to be breeders."

The mad scientist laughed as he walked back into his lab leaving Daphne and Velma there to ponder their fate. After a few hours he came back with some sort of device on his head which, almost looked like a motorcycle helmet but with wires. He explained he used this to communicate with the ants and he had them release Daphne and Velma. Then he had the ants guide them towards his lab and to prove he meant business he had the ants viciously snap their mandibles at them a few times. The two of them knew better than to argue and went where directed.

"Now you two go in there and shower. You'll find everything you need. Make sure you shave those pussies. I like them bald."

Daphne and Velma did as they were told. Everything they needed to clean themselves up was in there and they started to shower and clean themselves up. They then proceeded to get the razors and started shaving in the shower. As the warm water cascaded down their nude bodies Daphne and Velma started shaving their armpits, their legs, and finally they got to their pussies. They heavily lathered up their pussies with shaving cream and then started shaving them bald. Once that was done the two of them stepped out of the shower, dried off their bodies, and then dried and did their hair. When that was done they left the area back to where the mad scientist was waiting for them.

"Yes, your pussies look much better shaven bald like that. Now, time to put these on." he said pointing at steel shackles and collars.

Daphne and Velma started to protest about having to put them on but he explained something to them. They could put on the shackles and collars or they could be bound back again on the concrete blocks with the steel rods binding them. Neither of them really wanted to be bound to the concrete blocks so they went to put them on. Daphne reached down and grabbed one of the steel collars. As she did this Daphne saw that the shackles and collars were all an inch in height and the collars had half a chain link welded on the front and the back. Picking up the collar and a padlock, Daphne put it on and locked it. She then reached down and grabbed two padlocks and the ankle shackles which had a length of chain about a foot in length connecting the two shackles. Within a few moments she had them locked in place and then wondered how she was going to lock the wrist shackles on?

At the same time Daphne was doing this Velma reached down and grabbed the ankle shackles and two padlocks locking them on. Then she reached down and grabbed the collar shackle. Letting out a soft sigh of defeat, Velma locked the collar in place and, like Daphne, tried to figure out how she was going to get the wrist shackles on. There was only around four or five inches of play between the two shackles because of the chain connecting them.

"All right you two, turn around and put your hands behind your backs. I'll put them on." he commanded

Looking over at the two ant bodyguards with him, Daphne and Velma knew better than to argue and did as commanded. Velma felt him putting the cold wrist shackles on her and she wished they were warmer. Just like the ankle shackles and steel collar she knew they would warm up eventually against her skin. Once those were locked in place he walked over to Daphne and put on the wrist shackles on her locking them shut with the padlocks.

Daphne had always wanted to try bondage and now she was experiencing it but this wasn't the way she wanted it. Yes, she had wanted to be tied up to a chair, bed, or some other piece of furniture or hogtied. The thought of being helpless so her tormentor could have their way with her was always exciting. Even more exciting to Daphne was the thought of being shackled in steel restraints, steel bondage furniture, or her favorite fantasy, a rack, always made her wet when she thought of it especially imagining being struck with a riding crop or some form of a whip. It wasn't Fred she fantasized about though, it was Velma! The thought of being Velma's bondage bitch had always excited her when she had discovered bondage sites online when she was at college. She had always wanted to bring it up to Velma but had always been weary of it since Velma had never shown interest in bondage. Daphne didn't want to scare her off so she just kept quiet all these years.

Now both women were experiencing bondage and the mad scientist ordered them to turn around and kneel in front of him. He then unzipped his fly and pulled out his erect dick and balls. His dick was of average size, about six inches long and an inch and a half thick.

"Fucking bitches like you ignored me all throughout college and my life. You went after the jocks and the bad boys. SO, WHO'S THE BAD BOY NOW?! Start licking it you sluts and you better do a good job!" the totally insane scientist commanded.

Daphne and Velma took a brief look at his dick then both leaned forward and started to lick it. Daphne had a good deal of experience with blowjobs from all that she had given Fred. Velma on the other hand had no real experience giving a man a blowjob. After all, she had been saving herself for the right man and the only thing resembling a blowjob was the times her and Daphne had played around with strap-on dildos. Sometimes she'd lick and suck on the dildo when Daphne was wearing the strap-on like she was giving a man a blowjob. That was the closest she'd ever come to giving anything resembling a blowjob.

The two of them licked his dick running their tongues over and under it. Daphne also ran her tongue over his balls and sucked on them causing him to shudder. Velma watched what Daphne was doing to replicate it since she knew Daphne had a lot of experience whereas she didn't. After watching her Velma then started to duplicate Daphne's actions on his balls when Daphne moved her tongue back onto his dick. After all, both of them were terrified of displeasing him. They didn't want to have him sick the ants on them so both were eager to please him. They seemed to be doing a good job of it as he was moaning in delight.

After a few minutes of this he grabbed Velma's head forcing her mouth open with one of his hands under her chin. He then shoved his dick into her mouth and commanded her to start sucking it. Obeying, Velma stared to suck on his dick and run her tongue under it. With some effort Daphne positioned herself so she could suck on and lick his balls while Velma sucked his dick.

Moaning in delight the mad scientist stood there enjoying the attention his dick and balls were getting as they were getting sloppily wet from the women's saliva. On the other hand Daphne and Velma were finding all of this repulsive and disgusting. They knew if they wanted any chance of survival they'd have to do as he commanded no matter how much they hated it. Velma could taste some of his pre-jizz oozing out of his dick and didn't care for the taste of it.

This continued for a few minutes then he grabbed a handful of Daphne's hair and yanked her into a position next to Velma who was still sucking on his dick. He then pulled his dick out of her mouth leaving a slight string of her saliva and his pre-jizz hanging between the head of his dick and Velma's lower lip. It broke off at his dick and swung down slapping onto her lower lip and chin. Then he grabbed Daphne's chin forcing her mouth open and shoved his dick into her mouth commanding her to start sucking and told Velma to suck on his balls like Daphne had done. Both of them obeyed and he continued to moan in delight. Most of his life women had ignored him and he had little experience with them. This was better than he had ever dreamed.

"When I cum you two sluts need to swallow it all!" he told them.

Both were confused by this since Daphne was sucking on his dick. How could they both swallow it? The best they could think was he'd have them give him two blowjobs. Daphne continued to suck on his dick while Velma sucked on his balls until he grabbed Velma's hair and yanked her head away from his balls positioning her head next to Daphne's head. Then with a loud groan he started to cum in Daphne's mouth. With each spurt of his jizz she swallowed it until he suddenly grunted, grimaced, stopped shooting out his jizz, and quickly yanked his dick out of her mouth. He then slammed it into Velma's mouth and deposited a large spurt of jizz that he had been holding back into her mouth and then smaller ones. When he allowed himself to start shooting his jizz again the insane mad scientist let out a gasp from the strain he had experienced for those few moments he had held it.

Velma suddenly found herself with a mouthful of his jizz and more shooting into her mouth. Unlike Daphne she had never had this experience before and was hesitant to swallow and found she didn't care for the taste.

"SWALLOW IT BITCH!" he screamed at Velma.

Terrified, Velma took a big gulp to get it all down and thought she was going to choke for a moment. After a second or two she got it down and then started to swallow with only a few drops coming from the side of her lips. The mad scientist was smiling in pleasure all during his orgasm. Women had denied him most of his life and now it was his time to finally enjoy himself. When he finished shooting his load he pulled his now softening dick out of Velma's mouth and leaned against one of the long lab tables in his lab for several moments to catch his breath and get his strength back in his now wobbly legs.

Once his legs were solid again he grabbed another handful of Velma's hair ad yanked upwards getting her to stand. Then he pushed her around forcing Velma up onto the lab table lying on her back. Holding her down the mad scientist started to suck on Velma's tits and grope her sexy boobs going back and forth between them. In a short matter of time his dick was again fully erect and he undid the snap on his pants pulling them down to his knees along with his underwear. Then the mad scientist climbed up on top of Velma, shoved his dick into her pussy, and started to rape her.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T!" Velma pleaded not wanting her first sex with a man to be rape

"Slut! You'll take it and like it!" the mad scientist snarled at her.

Velma just lay there sobbing as he raped her as Daphne watched the rape in horror pitying that her lesbian lover's first sex with a man was this and knowing she'd be next. The fact that he was fucking a woman that was impregnated with the eggs of his beloved ants made it that much more exciting to him. This further arousal made his sexual aggressiveness higher as he wildly fucked away on her pussy. He was breathing heavy and becoming soaked in his sweat as he continued to rape her. Velma was also becoming wet and her skin shiny from her own perspiration.

"FUCK YEAH! HERE IT COMES!" he screamed as he cummed.

Velma's ravished pussy didn't even react to the dick in it. The ovipositor had made it so sore that even if she had wanted to she couldn't even enjoy it. Instead she just had to lay there while he filled her up with his jizz. When he finally finished up the mad scientist climbed off of Velma and got off the table.

"OFF!" he barked at Velma pointing to the floor and then he looked at Daphne and commanded "GET ON THE TABLE YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

The two women obeyed as Velma got off the table and knelt down onto her knees while Daphne took her place on the table. He then started to grope Daphne's full boobs and suck on her tits just like he had done with Velma. Daphne just lay there horrified she was being assaulted like this by a man. The only man she wanted touching her like this and having sex with her was Fred. When the mad scientist's dick became erect again and was done with her boobs he climbed up on top of her then started to rape her. Like Velma, Daphne's pussy was so sore from the ovipositor that there was no stimulation of her pussy by this. After two orgasms it took him a bit longer to cum this time but he finally did.

"OH SHIT!" he screamed in joy as he started to shoot his load into Daphne's pussy.

Daphne just lay there softly sobbing during all of this while her body glistened from her perspiration in the lights of the lab. At the start of the day if anyone had told her that Velma and her would be captured by giant ants, impregnated by a giant queen ant, and then raped by a mad scientist who had created the giant ants she would've said they were crazy. Now though, she wished her reporter's curiosity hadn't gotten the better of her and her and Velma had gone back to the hotel for a night of lesbian love.

Once he was done the mad scientist got off of Daphne, rolled off the table to a standing position, then pulled up his underwear and pants, and zipped up and snapped his pants. He left Daphne lying on the table and Velma kneeling on the floor while he walked away for a few minutes. He came back with a couple of three foot lengths of chain in his hands. Walking over to Daphne he pulled a padlock out of one of his lab coat's pockets and locked one end of a length of chain to the front link on the collar. Then he yanked on the chain forcing Daphne to stand up and follow him.

The mad scientist walked over to the kneeling Velma, pulled out another padlock from his pocket, and locked the other end of the chain to the link on the back of Velma's collar. He then went to Velma's front and locked the other length of chain to the front link on her collar. Once he was done with that the mad scientist yanked on the other end of the chain forcing Velma to her feet and forcing the two of them to follow him.

"All right, I'm done with you two for now." he said leading them back to the area that the queen ant and the other ants were at. "Now, if you don't want to be punished by the ants or me you'll let them do whatever they want to you without resisting."

As they entered the area Daphne and Velma saw that there was now a queen size mattress on the floor across from where the queen ant was. Apparently he had the ants bring it in while they were cleaning themselves up and being raped by the mad scientist. He guided them with the "leash" over to the mattress where he locked the end of the chain to a heavy duty O-ring attached to the wall then pointed for them to sit down on the mattress. Once they had done that the mad scientist proceeded to unlock the shackles on Daphne and Velma's wrists and ankles. Both of the women were grateful to get those off and started to rub their wrists and ankles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Im listening to my video that i made with Adrian Von Ziegler's song Juhannuskokko. You guys can find it if you look for Jackdude3006. Or just search the video: In time of war, Juhannuskokko. Or just ignore this and read on.**

"Now, as long as you two are nice I won't have you shackled when you're here on the mattress."

With that he walked back to his lab area to go back to work leaving Daphne and Velma to the ants. The two of them laid down on the mattress thankful that the two lengths of chain allowed them enough space to move about comfortably. Of course the steel collars they had on their necks sure weren't comfortable but they would have to get use to them. As the two of them lay there several of the ants that seemed to be the queen ant's attendants approached them on either side of the mattress. Daphne and Velma trembled in fear and wanted to try and ward them off but remembered what the mad scientist had told them. Instead they just lay there while the ants came to them.

Watching in dread they saw the ants' mandibles moving closer to them then towards their bellies. At first they thought maybe the ants were going to rip into them with the mandibles but then realized that wouldn't make sense since they were carrying the queen's eggs. Then, to their surprise the ants started to cover Daphne and Velma's abdomens with some sort of liquid from the ants' mouths. Neither of the women could understand why the ants were putting saliva on their bellies but weren't going to do anything to upset the ants. The ants finished up and went back to attending to the queen.

By now both Daphne and Velma were exhausted. They could have easily passed out from exhaustion and gone to sleep but both of them were feeling rather chilly and were shivering. After several minutes of this Daphne suggested they try huddling together for warmth and soon the two of them were in a spooning position with Velma's back pressing against Daphne's front.

"Oh Velma," Daphne thought in despair, "we should be doing this back in our hotel room where we could really be enjoying ourselves."

Velma lay there enjoying the feel of Daphne's boobs pressing against her back and the warmth of Daphne's body against her own body. She slid her left hand up onto Daphne's left thigh and slowly started to stroke it until they heard the mad scientist walking back in. Quickly Velma moved her hand away from Daphne but they stayed in the spoon position. The mad scientist tossed them a blanket and a couple of bottles of water. It wasn't that heavy of a blanket but between it and spooning under it Daphne and Velma could stay warm and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

As the days progressed Daphne and Velma fell into the routine of their imprisonment. The ants would cover their abdomens several times a day with the saliva. The mad scientist would provide them with water and food during the day and sometime during the day they'd be taken to the shower to clean themselves up. Afterwards the mad scientist would put them in shackles then sexually assault them and rape them for his enjoyment and sexual satisfaction. By the second day of their imprisonment their bellies had a slightly larger swelling than the previous evening and the mad scientist climbed on top of them to rape them.

By day three their bellies had swollen even more with the eggs having developed into the larvae stage. Daphne and Velma could feel the larvae squirming about in their wombs like a human baby. With the size of their bellies the mad scientist could no longer climb on top of them so he raped them a different way. He still put the shackles on their wrists behind their backs but left the ankle shackles off. Daphne and Velma still had to lie down on the lab table on their backs but on the edge of the table with their legs hanging off of the table. Then the mad scientist lifted their legs straight up in the air so they were against his chest and raped them that way.

When day four arrived, Daphne and Velma looked like they were in the last few days of a normal human pregnancy plus their boobs had become even larger. The mad scientist had a pleasant surprise when he sexually assaulted them this day. Daphne was his first victim and as she lay on the table as he forced kisses on her he grabbed one of her boobs and started to grope it only to discover milk squirting out of her tit. This lactation was an unexpected side effect from being a host to the larvae. The mad scientist eagerly went after her tits sucking on them enjoying Daphne's mother's milk. After he was done sucking on them and then raping Daphne he put Velma up on the table and found out that she too was lactating. He eagerly sucked on Velma's tits as well enjoying her mother's milk too.

Once he was done with them he took them back to the mattress and chained them by their collars in the same way he had done from day one. Later on the mad scientist put on his communication helmet and apparently talked to the ants. As Daphne and Velma laid there on the mattress the queen ant approached them and moved her mandibles towards Daphne who started to scream in horror not knowing what was happening. The queen carefully grabbed Daphne's right boob in her mandibles holding it securely and then placed her mouth on Daphne's tit. She then started to suck on Daphne's tit feeding on her mother's milk.

It was a relief to Daphne, and to Velma too, that the queen wasn't out to attack them. They did find it horrifying that the queen was feeding off of their milk but knew there was nothing they could do to stop it. The queen fed off of Daphne's right tit till she had sucked it dry. Then she moved to Daphne's left tit and proceeded to suck it dry as well. The queen's sucking was quite powerful, more powerful than she had ever felt before, and painful. Daphne just lay there groaning in pain from the suckling.

Once she had sucked Daphne dry the queen moved over to Velma who was trembling in fear. The queen grabbed Velma's right boob with her mandibles and started sucking on Velma's right tit. The pain of it caused Velma to let out a squeal of pain but the queen just kept on sucking until there was no more milk. She then switched to Velma's left tit and sucked it dry too.

By the time the fifth day arrived, the larvae in Daphne and Velma's wombs were really moving about causing them some pain. Though neither of them had experienced giving birth before the pain was what they thought might be similar to a woman going into labor. They were right, the larvae were ready to come out and the mad scientist knew it. There would be no molesting or raping them today. Instead, he brought out two steel gynecological tables and had Daphne and Velma get on them. He left their steel collars on and used leather strap to secure their ankles to the leg holders. Then he had them drop their arms to the side of the tables and strapped them to the sides with leather straps. The two women were now helplessly bound to the gynecological tables.

Within a short time they both started the labor process. Their screams echoed throughout the tunnel complex as they tried to give birth. The queen's attendant ants gathered around the two women waiting in anticipation. Velma was the first to start giving birth as one of the four larvae in her started to slide out between her pussy lips. She screamed and was pushing like she remembered seeing in films in the biology classes from school. Continuing to push and scream Velma slowly got the first slimy larva to exit her and one of the attendant ants very carefully grabbed it in its mandibles and moved it to by the queen. The second larva started to come out of Velma moments after the first one.

As the first one was about two-thirds of the way out of Velma, Daphne started to give birth to her larvae. She felt the larva moving down her birth canal and then start to exit through her pussy lips. Like Velma, Daphne remembered about pushing from the movies in biology classes. Continuing to push Daphne finally got the first slimy larva out of her which was taken by an attendant ant and place by the queen. Once the first larva was out of her Daphne continued to push and the second larva started to work its way out.

Both Daphne and Velma continued to give birth to the larvae in them the two of them were drenched in their own perspiration. By the time they had both given birth to their second larva neither of them could scream that much anymore, they had gone pretty much hoarse from all their screaming and were now just loudly grunting in pain. The slimy larvae continued to exit their pussies until both of them had given birth to four larvae in each of them. The larvae had all been placed around the queen ant for special rearing since they were princesses and would become queens for new colonies.

Now that they were finished the mad scientist rolled the two of them into his lab still strapped to the gynecological tables and left them there to rest. After around an hour he finally unstrapped them from the tables and undid their steel collars. Then he told them to go into the showers and clean themselves up as usual. Daphne and Velma did as they were told and figured he would molest and rape them as usual. As they walked out of the shower area into the lab he was waiting for them with the steel collars. Daphne and Velma dutifully put on the collars and padlocked them shut then expected him to hand them the shackles but they were nowhere to be seen. Instead, he put on the two steel chains to their collars as usual and led them back into the queen's chamber and locked them to the O-ring again then went back to his lab. They got another reprieve from being assaulted by him again.

As they lay there on the mattress what surprised Daphne and Velma was that their bellies showed no signs of being pregnant, they were as flat and tone as they had been before they had been seeded with the ant eggs. They didn't realize that the saliva the ants had been putting on their bellies several times daily was to prevent that. One of the modifications the mad scientist had made to the ants. After all, he didn't want sex slaves with sagging bellies.

About an hour after they had laid down on the mattress four of the attendant ants each grabbed a larva and approached Daphne and Velma. The two of them backed up as much as they could which wasn't far since they were almost against the wall to begin with. The ants brought the larvae to them and placed the larvae on Daphne and Velma so the larvae's heads were on their boobs. Then each of the larvae latched onto Daphne and Velma's tits and started sucking.

"Oh God." Daphne groaned as the two of them were subjected to this further humiliation.

When these four larvae had their fill the attendant ants switched them out for the other four larvae. When these next four larvae had their fill they were moved back with the other larvae and Daphne and Velma were able to rest for a while after the ants put another coat of saliva on their abdomens. Later in the day the larvae were brought over again for another feeding. This happened a few more times during the course of the day with the two women grabbing rest whenever they could.

"Wake up sluts." the mad scientist said to them the next morning. "Time for you two to be impregnated again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Now im watching the Hobbit. I rather enjoy the hobbit. By far the best book Tolkien wrote. Nothing against The Lord of the rings. **

Daphne and Velma woke up groggily and then shuddered in dread realizing they were going to get bound again and have that huge ovipositor shoved up their pussies. As he unlocked them from the O-ring on the wall he told them they weren't going to get tied down this time. Instead, they'd have to lay there and let the queen shove the ovipositor into them. Both Daphne and Velma's lips quivered as they started to cry from realizing they were going to be in a great deal of pain and that they were going to have to "voluntarily" submit themselves to it.

This time Velma was to be the first to get impregnated as the mad scientist led her by a leash attached to the steel collar over to in front of the queen ant. After he took the leash off he told Velma to lie down on her back and spread her legs. Once she was in this position the queen straddled Velma as her ovipositor came out. Velma's entire body was shaking from her sobbing as she braced herself for it to violate her pussy again. Still attached to the O-ring on the wall Daphne watched in horror as her lover was about to be raped and knowing that she would be next. Velma looked back at Daphne just before the ovipositor penetrated her pussy. The two women's eyes locked moments before Velma's pussy was violated. She howled in pain but Velma and Daphne continued to look at each other as the queen shoved the ovipositor deeper and deeper into Velma's pussy.

Despite the agony of it, Velma stayed brave and didn't move knowing any form of resistance other than her screams of agony. She knew if she did there was a very good chance she'd be killed. The queen finally got her ovipositor in as far as she could and then proceeded to seed Velma's womb with four of her eggs. When the queen was done she withdrew her ovipositor and the mad scientist put the leash back on her steel collar then led her back to the O-ring and chained her collar to it. Then he unlocked Daphne, put the leash on her, and led her to the queen. Just as with Velma he instructed Daphne to lie down on her back and spread her legs which she did. Daphne also just lay there screaming from the pain while the queen ant shoved her ovipositor up into Daphne's pussy then deposited four eggs into Daphne's womb. When this was done he took her back and locked her and Velma's collars together with a length of chain.

All during this Daphne and Velma had continued to look into each other's eyes. It was if each of them was trying to give the other one being seeded strength to make it through the impregnation. The mad scientist allowed them to rest for a while before taking them to the shower for their daily cleaning. Once that was done, as usual, he molested and raped them but didn't feed off of their milk. He wanted to save that for his precious ant larvae.

So the pattern went on for Daphne and Velma. The larvae would feed on the milk from their boobs several times a day, the mad scientist would take them in for their daily cleaning and then satisfy his carnal lust with them, and the ants would coat their abdomens with saliva several times a day. About halfway though this pregnancy cycle the larvae that had already been bourn molted into pupae and continued to go feed on Daphne and Velma's milk. Then the two of them gave birth to the next batch of larvae and the cycle continued with the third batch of eggs Daphne and Velma were impregnated with only this time their "children" feeding off of their mothers' milk consisted of larvae and pupae.

* * *

Meanwhile, as they were being impregnated with this third batch of eggs, back in the city the local law enforcement hadn't been idle. The city police chief and county sheriff had been busy working the case along with the FBI resident agent from the city and a team of FBI personnel from the local state's field office since it was considered a kidnapping case. The van had been found in the lake because of a fuel leak from it. Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby were being put up in a local house by the network that Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake. The chief, sheriff, and the FBI special agent in charge were reviewing everything they had so far as they sat in a conference room at the main police station.

"You know, I wonder if the disappearance of these two women is in any way connected to the disappearance of those illegals?" the sheriff mused out loud. "I'm still surprised their families reported them missing with your view on illegal aliens."

"I may feel they should be deported but I feel even stronger that they shouldn't be exploited." the chief replied. "I make sure my Hispanic officers go into the community and let them know they don't have to worry about me arresting them if they need to report a crime and I won't target them afterwards unless they break the law. It's worked and they freely come to me to report crime."

Just then from the intercom one of the officers told the chief the head of the local power district wanted to see the chief about power theft. Turns out someone was tapping the main power line coming into the city and stealing a good deal of power. The power district head said it looked like the power was being siphoned off to the old industrial plant. The sheriff and special agent were looking over the chief's shoulder as he looked over the information the power district head gave him.

"Hmm, wonder if it's a pot growing operation?" the special agent said.

"I'll have my chopper fly by it this evening and check it with FLIR (forward looking infrared), that should definitely show if there is something going on there." the sheriff said.

Sure enough the county sheriff's helicopter picked up heavy heat activity showing there was something definitely going on there. With most of his department involved in the search for Daphne, Velma, and the missing illegals and with the old industrial plant being on the border of the city/county the sheriff sent some of his SWAT team out into the woods to observe the site. With their high-powered scopes they spotted recently fresh tire tracks in the complex and they got pictures using long range cameras got photos of them. When the analysts were looking at the photos back at the police station they realized that some of the tracks matched the type of tires from the Mystery Machine. Then the real shocker came, the SWAT team members saw some of the giant ants roaming around the complex! They got pictures and sent them back to the sheriff and things started to happen quickly.

"This is to be kept quiet." the special agent said to the chief and sheriff after submitting his report. "The government is afraid people will be panicked if word gets out. Everyone involved with this will sign confidentiality statements. Make sure your people know this is no joke. They break the statement there is major fines and prison time involved."

"So, what's the plan?" the chief asked. "The two missing women could be prisoners there."

"I hate saying this but they're probably dead already." the sheriff muttered.

"They're sending in a military aircraft, probably from the National Guard, with even better sensors than your chopper to fly over and get a good look at the power plant. They want to get a better idea of what we're facing and it looks like they'll send us some Guard soldiers to assist in taking down the site." the special agent explained.

The aircraft flew by and got the data that was needed by the government. It showed that there was now around a hundred ants in the complex and three humans with two of them apparently in chains. This information was kept by the government and plans made. The chief and sheriff were told by the special agent after he got his instructions to prepare their officers and deputies for an assault on the complex. The government would be sending in troops to assist local law enforcement and the government wanted the chief and sheriff to keep what was really happening from their people until the troops arrived and further instructions received.

The night the operation was set for arrived and the local law enforcement had sealed off the area. As the chief, sheriff, and special agent stood around at the command post that had been set up by them. They then heard the sound of vehicles, lots of vehicles coming down the road. Figuring it was the National Guard arriving they stepped out to meet them but what pulled up weren't the standard military vehicles. There were several large black SUVs, like the kind the Secret Service and other federal law enforcement used, along with a black truck type of command vehicle they also used though none of them had markings on them, just government license plates. Then there were the standard military vehicles; large troop transport trucks and the wide variety of HMMWV (better known as Humvees) including troop transport ones, ambulance ones, cargo carrier types, and gun truck versions but they were all black as well. The law enforcement thought they would get around a hundred soldiers to help but there were easily over two hundred soldiers with all the vehicles that were there.

"What the hell is that gun the Humvees have?" the chief asked.

"Shit!" replied the special agent. "Those are fucking M134 miniguns. Around 3,000 rounds of 7.62mm ammo a minute. The Guard doesn't have guns like that. Who the hell are these guys?"

Just then one of the black SUVs pulled up in front of them and the front passenger door opened and out stepped a man, obviously the one in charge of the group. Like all the other soldiers that they could see he was dressed in a black combat uniform with black combat gloves, black body armor, black web gear, and a M4 Carbine with combat sling across his front chest. He didn't have on his black Kevlar helmet, it was still sitting on the front seat. As he got closer they saw that the pistol in his combat holster wasn't a weak ass M9 Beretta 9mm, it was a Colt M1911A1 .45 caliber.

The man was an extremely fit Caucasian who stood around 6'1", looked to be in his mid fifties, had brunette hair with white temples, and brown eyes. Well, at least his right eye was brown and his left probably was too but it was covered with an eye patch. The uniform was almost sterile with no name tapes or unit patch, just rank which was a black eagle on an olive drab backing denoting his rank as a colonel.

"Gentlemen," the colonel said, "sorry but we don't have time for pleasantries so forgive my bluntness and this will seem rude but we're taking over. We'll need your people to pull back and man the outer perimeter security and roadblocks. Oh, and you'll need to take those phone calls."

Just as he said this almost simultaneously the chief's, sheriff's, and special agent's cell phones started ringing. A few moments later there was no question as to who was in charge. Getting a phone call from the mayor, county executive, and the Director of the FBI sort of solves all those issues. With that resolved the local law enforcement pulled back and the soldiers moved in towards the target.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 i believe is now.**

A few hours before this Daphne and Velma were screaming while strapped to the gynecological tables as they gave birth to the latest batch of larvae. Their first batch were now princess ants and ready to fly out the next evening on their wedding flights to start the spread of the mad scientist's crazed plan. They knew this slimy batch of their latest "children" was the last and they were worried. As long as they kept the mad scientist sexually pleased they knew they were safe but the last few days he wasn't getting into the rape of them like he had been. When the last of the larvae left their wombs Daphne and Velma were left strapped to the tables for a rest and then the mad scientist took them in for their daily shower. When they finished up they came back out where the mad scientist was waiting wearing the helmet he used to communicate with the ants and two ants.

Daphne and Velma knew it wasn't a good sign that he didn't have the steel collars waiting for them. When he signaled for them to follow him out a different way than normal they really began to worry. As the followed him the two ants were following them. They walked to another room in the tunnel complex and they saw another tunnel that had its walls lined with O-rings and mattresses. It was obvious this was going to be where he kept his breeding stock of women and slaves. This was just a momentary view though for he came to a double set of sliding doors and slid them opened revealing a room with a queen size bed in it. He motioned for Daphne and Velma to enter which they did.

"You've got a hour." the mad scientist said to them as they gave him a puzzled look.  
"I've seen the way you two look at each other and touch each other when you think I'm not looking. I know you have some sort of lesbian thing going on. Well, I'm tired of you two and will be sending my ants out tomorrow night to capture some more women. So, you'll become the queen and her princesses' meal tonight but I'm not totally heartless. I'm giving you an hour to spend together before that so you best enjoy it. Oh, don't try escaping. These two ants will be right outside the door the entire time."

With that he walked out sliding the doors shut behind them leaving Daphne and Velma sobbing. They walked over to the bed and sat down on it each wrapping their arms around the other as they cried knowing they were doomed.

"I'm too young. I don't want to die and not like this!" Velma sobbed.

"I know." Daphne sobbed as well. "I don't want to die either."

For a few minutes they just sat there wrapped in each others' arms sobbing over their impending death. The feel of Velma's warm beautiful body pressing against her own body made Daphne realize their time was limited and she wanted to spend it well. With that Daphne started to kiss Velma.

"Daphne, what are you doing? This isn't the time for this." Velma said

"Well, when is the time? We'll never have another chance my dear Velma." Daphne replied sobbing.

Realizing that Daphne was right and wanting one last time with her lesbian lover Velma started to return Daphne's kisses. The two of them lay down on the bed as they continued kissing. After a few moments they then slid their tongues into each other's mouths and continued French kissing for a few minutes. Daphne then slid her tongue out of Velma's mouth and started to move her own mouth down Velma's body kissing it along the way to Velma's right boob. When she got to it, Daphne started to softly caress it with her left hand while she kissed it and then placed her mouth over Velma's right tit and started to gently suck on it while her right hand caressed Velma's left boob. Daphne's reward for this was Velma's milk entering her mouth. The taste of it was so wonderful and Daphne savored it as she continued to gently suckle on Velma's tit.

Velma let out a soft moan of pleasure as she felt Daphne caress her boobs and suckle on her right tit. This wasn't at all like what the mad scientist had done to her. That was brutal and rough manhandling for his pleasure. When the queen ant, larvae, and pupae went after her boobs it was just for feeding purposes and was rather rough and painful. What Daphne was doing was gentle, soft, tender, and loving. It was as much for Velma's pleasure as it was for Daphne's and an expression of her love for Velma.

"Oh yes. That feels so good Daphne." Velma moaned as Daphne moved back and forth between Velma's two boobs.

When Daphne had her fill of Velma's milk she continued down Velma's body kissing it till she reached Velma's cleanly shaven pubic mound. Daphne moved her hands to Velma's inner thighs and spread her legs apart. Then Daphne started licking Velma's pubic mound down to Velma's pussy lips. Once she reached them Daphne started to lick and kiss them causing Velma to moan even louder in pleasure. Her pussy was already damp and was getting even wetter as Daphne continued her tender caress with her mouth and tongue. Once Velma was highly aroused Daphne slid her tongue into Velma's pussy finally getting her chance to savor its sweet taste that she had been yearning to taste again for over two years. Daphne went to work with her expert tongue in Velma's pussy.

"JINKIES DAPHNE! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Velma shouted in excitement as she felt her orgasm coming.

After these last several days of sexual assault and rape Velma thought this felt so good, a true lover gently bringing her to orgasm. She had been wanting this since Mystery, Inc. had gotten back together. Now she was getting it for what she figured would be the last time in her life since both of their lives would be ending in less than an hour. She tried to put this fact out of her mind or at least to the very back of it so she could enjoy this.

Velma let out a loud, long moan of pleasure and clawed at the sheets on the bed when she had her orgasm. It always amazed her that Daphne had the ability to bring such sexual ecstasy to her. Velma could never please herself anywhere near this no matter how much she tried over the years. As she continued to claw at the sheets Velma's body shook madly from her orgasm as Daphne enjoyed the pussy juices emanating from Velma's pussy. Perspiration glistened on her body from the orgasm as Velma struggled to keep still enough so Daphne could continue with what she was doing.

Finally Velma's orgasm faded away and Daphne climbed back up on top of the exhausted Velma. The two of them started French kissing again as Velma rested for a several minutes regaining her strength. The feel of Daphne and Velma's boobs pressing together against each other brought an arousal to both women. Once Velma felt recovered enough she rolled over so that she was now on top of Daphne. Then, just as Daphne had done, Velma started kissing her way down Daphne's body till she reached her boobs. Copying what Daphne had done to her, Velma started to gently caress and grope Daphne's boobs and placed her mouth on Daphne's left tit then started sucking.

"Jeepers Velma," Daphne softly moaned, "it feels wonderful. That's it, suck and play with my nipples."

When Velma got her first taste of Daphne's milk she wanted to suckle on her boobs forever to keep getting this wonderful liquid. Switching back and forth between Daphne's tits Velma sucked and played with them several minutes longer than Daphne had with hers.

"Velma, please." Daphne moaned. "My pussy, please lick my pussy."

With Daphne's plea Velma started to kiss her way down to Daphne's pussy. She had already spread her legs wide for Velma to get access to her pussy. When Velma got down to Daphne's shaved pubic mound it was a different experience for her. Where Daphne had been with other women including ones with shaved pussies Velma had only been with Daphne and until their capture Daphne had always had hair down there. She rather liked the fact that it was now bald and spent a bit longer than normal kissing and licking Daphne's pubic mound. That didn't mean she was ignoring Daphne's pussy though, Velma had slipped her right hand down to Daphne's pussy lips and was gently rubbing them and her clit.

"Oh, yes Velma, yes." Daphne moaned in delight.

Finally, Velma moved her mouth down to Daphne's pussy lips and started to kiss them while she rubbed Daphne's clit with her right thumb. Then she slid her tongue into her pussy moving it all about once again enjoying the taste of Daphne's pussy while Velma continued to play with Daphne's clit. Daphne continued to moan in delight and was surprised. Velma had improved her cunnilingus since their last time together. What she didn't know was since Mystery, Inc. had gotten back together Velma had been furiously reading "how to" and studying video clips from lesbian porn of cunnilingus. Velma had hoped her and Daphne would get back together and she wanted to make certain she would really please her. All of her efforts proved worthwhile and Velma knew it from the way Daphne was moaning in delight.

"I'M CUMMING VELMA!" Daphne shouted. "I'M CUMMING!"

Daphne grabbed Velma's head wither hands holding it in place while she rubbed her pussy all over Velma's mouth trying to get the most out of this orgasm while her body shook from the orgasm. Velma didn't mind this at all and continued to eagerly eat Daphne's pussy. All of Daphne's body was covered in her own perspiration by now as she wreathed about from her orgasm. After a bit Daphne's orgasm finally faded away and Velma crawled back on top of Daphne and the two of them continued to fondly and gently kiss each other.

"Daphne," Velma asked after several minutes of kissing, "can we do some scissoring?"

"You always did love doing that." Daphne replied. "Of course we can my dear, sweet Velma."

With that the women positioned themselves with Daphne in one corner at the head of the bed and Velma in the other corner at the foot of the bed. They then arranged their bodies so that Daphne's left leg went over Velma's right leg while Velma's left leg went up over Daphne's right thigh and their pussy lips were pressed against each others. They then started rubbing their pussies together. After several minutes both women were softly moaning in pleasure from it and increased the rhythm of their rubbing. As they increased the rhythm of their rubbing their moaning became louder. They started to call each other's names in-between their moans of pleasure and grabbed each other's hands interlocking their fingers.

Then their orgasms came near simultaneously as both women howled in pleasure. Their bodies were dripping in their own perspiration as they cummed. Their screams of ecstasy were easily heard outside of the room as they continued to cum. Madly they grinded their pussies against each others to bring about as intense of orgasms as they could. It was working and both pairs of their eyes rolled up into their heads as their orgasms climaxed.

Once they passed it was all Velma could do to untangle herself from Daphne and collapse next to her. With the last of their strength the two women faced each other on the bed and wrapped their arms around each other holding themselves close to each other and looking into each other's eyes.

"Oh Velma," Daphne softly moaned, "you're so beautiful and I love you so much."

"Daphne, you're the beautiful one and I don't know why you're so attractive to an unattractive nerdy woman like me but I glad you are." Velma replied.

"Velma, you're selling yourself so short. You are too beautiful, so very beautiful." Daphne replied as she gave Velma a soft kiss.

"I love you Daphne." Velma said as she gave Daphne a soft kiss. "I love you so very much."


	7. Chapter 7

**I believe that this is the last chapter. if not then ill let you know in the next chapter. :-D**

The two women lay their exhausted but still with enough strength to gently kiss each other. They continued to lie there losing all track of time as they kissed and enjoyed the feeling of their warm, young bodies pressing against each other especially the feeling of their boobs against each others. Then they heard the doors sliding open and realized their time was up.

"Well, from the screams of pleasure I heard coming from in here it sounded like you enjoyed yourselves." The mad scientist said as he walked in wearing the helmet and flanked by two ants.

Daphne and Velma sat up on the bed grabbing each other in fear, trembling at what they knew was coming next. They pleaded with him to keep them as sex slaves and they'd do anything to please him. The mad scientist didn't care, he was to wrapped up in his own power lust to care about the Daphne and Velma anymore. His ants would go out and seize more women later this night. They had their instructions as to what he found attractive in women so he'd have a whole harem of breeders and sex slaves for his own amusement come tomorrow.

The two women screamed in horror as the two ants lunged at them. They were each grabbed around the waist by the ants' mandibles. Daphne and Velma were both facing the ants that had grabbed them and were pounding on the ants with their fists. Unlike earlier where the ants held them just hard enough to restrain them this was quite painful as the ants viciously held them and turned around to take them out of the room. Both Daphne and Velma were crying and pleading with the mad scientist not to kill them.

"Oh, don't be so upset and sad." The mad scientist said sarcastically with a laugh. "You'll provide a good meal for the queen and your children. Isn't that what all mothers want, their children to be well fed?"

Suddenly, a flash of light came down the tunnel from where the main entrance was to the tunnel system almost immediately followed by a blast of air and the sound of an explosion. Then there were more fainter bursts of light, air blasts, and the sound of explosions. The ants suddenly dropped Daphne and Velma and quickly headed back towards where the queen was to protect her as the mad scientist was screaming "What's going on?!" All three of them could hear a funny whirring noise coming in short and long bursts then they heard multiple gunshots.

The initial flash of light, air blast and noise they had heard was the breeching charge blowing open the metal doors and the following ones were flash-bang grenades to create confusion and stun anyone nearby. The whirring noise was the M134 minigun on the Humvee leading the assault forces in. The gunshots were the M4 Carbines, M249 SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon) Machine Guns, and M240B Machine Guns of the assault troops finishing off any ants that hadn't been killed by the bursts of the miniguns and just double checking to make certain the ants were dead.

When he heard the gunshots the mad scientist ran out of the room screaming in a rage. Daphne and Velma got up and ran into the corner of the room behind the bed cowering in fear trying to figure out what was going on. They were wrapped in each others' arms as the noises of the funny whirring noises and gunshots continued.

At the lead of the assault forces coming in was the colonel. He didn't send his people in anywhere that he wasn't willing to go in himself and when he was with them he always took the lead. The M134 minigun was doing a good number on the ants tearing them up before they could even get to the assault troops and driving over the dead ants' bodies as they advanced further into the tunnel. The female soldier manning the minigun and her crew were highly trained and it took just seconds for them to load a new can of ammo when the current ammo can ran out. At that those points the assault troops put up a wall of fire from their firearms until the minigun started firing again.

The soldiers themselves didn't have on the standard night vision devises slipped onto the mounts of their Kevlar helmets they instead had a visor attached to the mounting device. This visor was like something out of Star Wars, it gave them a view like the night vision goggles did but only much, much better. Instead of the green view the night vision goggles gave these gave crystal clear full color views with interactive displays no matter what the lighting conditions were. With a flip of a switch it also gave full thermal images of things even behind thick walls.

The queen and her princesses had been killed and the assault troops were finishing off the larvae and pupae. The last few ants left were being quickly finished off. Just then the mad scientist came charging out of his lab screaming like the insane lunatic he was firing a gun wildly. Before he could harm anyone with the expertise and automatic reflexes of years of training the colonel brought up his M4, fired off a single round between the mad scientist's eyes instantly killing him, and brought his M4 back down to the ready position in a blink of an eye. He then flipped his switch and brought up the thermal image capability. Doing a quick scan he found what he was looking for then shut off the visor and flipped it up.

"Medic and security team with me!" the colonel barked as they took off to the target.

Still huddling in the corner trembling in fear Daphne and Velma heard it go quiet. There was still the background noise of an engine and they could hear people talking in the distance but no more gunfire or explosions. There was now the smell of gunpowder and the horrid smell of death. They had their eyes closed and were trying to make themselves as small as possible to hide.

"Miss. Blake, Miss. Dinkley; you're safe now. We're going to get you out of here." Daphne and Velma heard a kind, soft voice say to them. Looking up they saw a man standing above them dressed all in black with BDUs, body armor, Kevlar helmet, web gear, and a rifle slung across his chest with an eye patch over his left eye. He had both his arms out offering each of them one of his gloved hands.

"Get me two blankets, NOW!" he barked over his shoulder then turned back to them and softly said, "You're friends will be very happy to see you two."

Daphne and Velma each took the hand offered them and slowly stood up and saw several other soldiers, both male and female, dressed similarly to the man in front of them. They then suddenly found themselves both being wrapped in a blanket to cover their nudity and saw another soldier standing in front of them looking them over and feeling certain parts of them. Looking at him they saw the medical bag with the big red cross on it and realized he was some sort of medical person doing a quick exam.

"They look okay sir, but I want to get them out of here to the ambulance where we can give them an actual exam." The medic said to the colonel.

With a nod of his head and a reassurance to Daphne and Velma two big burly soldiers moved in and each gently lifted up the two women to carry them outside of the tunnels to the waiting Humvee ambulance. He then told them to close their eyes and they were going to pull the blankets over their heads since they didn't need to see the carnage that was in the tunnel.

It finally hit Daphne and Velma, they had just been saved. Both of them broke down and started crying in joy that they were alive and started thanking all of the soldiers in the room. Before they closed their eyes ad had the blankets pulled over their head Daphne and Velma could see all the soldiers smiling with the satisfaction and joy that they had been able to rescue the two of them. With that the security team and medic quickly left with Daphne and Velma taking them to the waiting ambulance and the colonel stepped out into the tunnel.

"Sir, we found his lab!" a soldier yelled to the colonel who hurried over to where the soldier was pointing.

The soldiers had evacuated the lab except for one guarding the entrance. The colonel entered and took a quick look around.

"Where's the science team?" he asked the guard.

"The nerd squad should be here any minute sir." The soldier replied.

"Watch your mouth soldier. It would be embarrassing for you to get your ass kicked by a nerd." a tall man around 6'3" with a brunette hair that had started graying around the sideburns and a mustache who looked to be in his mid-forties said entering the room with over a half dozen people behind him.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." the soldier said with a hint of nervousness knowing that the man wasn't kidding.

The group walking in were all in black BDUs like the rest of the soldiers but didn't have on any body armor, web gear, Kevlar helmets or long guns (M4, M240, and M249). Instead they had on black patrol caps and just pistol belts with holsters that had Colt M1911A1 .45 caliber pistols in them.

"'Doc', I need to…" the colonel started to say.

"I know, I know. You and I have been doing this for how many years now?" 'Doc' said in a joking tone of someone talking to an old, good friend which they were. "All right people, the boss wants to know what the hell this guy was doing so let's get to work!"

With that the science team went to work. Paper files were grabbed, computer files were opened, drawers were gone through, etc. After nearly fifteen minutes the science team converged with "Doc" and had a discussion for a few minutes. Then 'Doc' turned to the colonel and gave him his report.

"This lunatic was completely insane. Brilliant, but insane!" 'Doc' said. "He planned on wiping out most of humanity because we're destroying the planet with these ants he genetically modified to these huge proportions. Even built a device so he could communicate with them, similar to what Pym is working on but a cruder, bulkier device compared to Pym's. This bastard also genetically modified the ants so they knew his scent and would protect him just like they would with their queens. He was also going to keep a bunch of women slaves around for breeding purposes to create new queens and as his own sex slaves. Before you ask, no, the ants wouldn't overrun the planet. Genetically built in a sterilization procedure that after a certain number of generations the queens would no longer produce eggs and these huge ants would die out just leaving him and his female sex slaves."

"The government would love to get their hands on this. Could be made into an excellent weapon." a member of the science team said.

"Uh, boss. I don't think that the government should get thei…" 'Doc' began to say before the colonel cut him off.

"Don't worry 'Doc', we're on the same sheet of music for this." the colonel said. "Science team, back to the vehicles. Demolition team, move in. 'Doc', show them where to set the thermite grenades at."

Within a few moments the grenades had been placed on various computers and filing cabinets and the timers on them set. The colonel ordered the demolition team out leaving only him, 'Doc', and a four person security detail in the tunnel. A quick check in the tunnel by the colonel and 'Doc' satisfied that the fifty-five-gallon drums of fuel, demolition charges, and additional thermite grenades placed in the tunnel by the demolition teams were good to go. The thermite grenades in the labs would go off followed by two minutes later the thermite grenades on the fuel drums going off sterilizing the tunnels by fire. Fifteen minutes later the demolition charges would go off bringing the tunnel complex collapsing in on itself completely destroying the lab facility and all evidence. They then headed out of the tunnel complex.

"They're not going to be happy we didn't bring the files back." 'Doc' said in a laughing tone showing his relief everything was being destroyed.

"Piss on them!" the colonel said. "We both know the danger of politicians and the military industrial complex getting their hands on stuff like this! What are they going to do, fire us?"

Coming out of the tunnel complex above ground all the vehicles were lined up and ready to go with all the soldiers loaded up in them. There were four soldiers standing by the entrance, two with hand clickers doing a count of personnel and two with scanners that electronically picked up the electronic ID each soldier carried on their body as they passed by.

"All drivers have accounted for everyone but us ten on the vehicles and all four of our counts match." one of men with the hand clickers said. He had on lieutenant colonel rank, had red hair with graying temples and a big bushy red mustache, and was in dressed like all the other soldiers with the exception that his Kevlar helmet had been thrown in a vehicle and he was now wearing a bowler hat and looked to be around the same age as the colonel. "Everyone is accounted for. Miss. Blake and Miss. Dinkley are in the ambulance being examined and we'll get them debriefed once we get back to the airfield. Our FBI liaison team has arrived on scene to take over and pass out the cover story. They're with the local LEOs (law enforcement officers) right now. They know to hold the fire department back and let the place burn. Fire department will only move in if it gets out of control but that won't happen. Our people are too good to have screwed up the demolition."

"Good." the colonel said. "Let's get loaded up and get the hell out of here! The thermites are going off now in the lab."

With that the last of them loaded up into their vehicles and rolled out heading to the airfield that their massive airlift had flown into with the cover story for the aircraft being it was a military EDRE (emergency deployment readiness exercise). There they would load up the vehicles and personnel into the aircraft, debrief Daphne and Velma having them sign non-disclosure statements, and turn them over to their liaison FBI team who would take them to the hospital. Waiting for them at the hospital would be Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby and a very happy reunion. As they headed down the road the fuel drums went off turning the tunnel into one huge inferno just and soon followed by the demolition charges going just as they had planned it.

THE END

**I was right. this is the last chapter. dont expect an update please.**


End file.
